fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 65
( Buratro grabs Aquora's fist ) ' '''Buratro) BULKY! *Lifts Aquora up and slams her down* ' '( Aquora releases liquid black molecules ) ' '( Buratro slides backwards ) ' '''Arric) Ability Activate! Haipel Smash! ( Hiriger's hair smashes the opponent into the ground ) ( Hiriger's hair catches Buratro, wrapping around him ) ' '( Blue makes a slight glare at Arric ) ' '( Hiriger throws Buratro, instead of slamming Buratro ) ' '( Buratro flies towards Aquora, who's still laying on the ground ) ( Buratro pulls his fist back, punching when near Aquora ) ' '( Aquora turns to a puddle ) ( Buratro lands in the puddle ) ' '( The puddle comes back together, encasing Buratro ) ' '( Tigator, stares at Buratro, while in ball form ) ' '( Buratro and the encasement glow purple, blue, and gold ) ' '''Blue) ARMOR! ' '( Buratro claps ) ' '''( Explosive ruby armor covers Buratro's body ) BOOM! ' '( The ruby armor explodes ) ' '( Arric grabs and puts Tigator back into his pocket ) ( Rain falls ) Hiriger) That's done? ' '( A huge load of water crashes into Hiriger ) ''' '''Hiriger) Guess not. Meanwhile... Samantha) *Recently awoken* ... *Looks around* Serenity) You passed out on the floor earlier. Samantha) Where's Alexandria? Is she okay? ''' '''Serenity) Yes, she's okay...She's out for a little stroll with May. Samantha) When will she be back? ' '''Serenity) Soon. ' 'Samantha) Really soon? ' '''Serenity) Stop worrying, just go back to sleep Samantha) ... Back by the brawl... ( Buratro is tied up by Hiriger's released hair ) ''' '''Arric) Ability Activate! Hair Cocoon! ( Hiriger's hair closes on him ) ( Aquora hits Hiriger ) ' '( Hiriger slides on the ground ) ' '( Aquora releases a watery blast ) ( Hiriger slides closer to Buratro ) ' '( Waves attack Hiriger and Buratro ) ' '( Aquora disappears ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) *Out of Arric's pocket* Geez. *Stares at Hiriger and Buratro* ' '''( Hiriger and Buratro glow purple, blue, and gold ) ( Aquora attacks Hiriger and Buratro from below ) ' '''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ' '( Aquora continues upwards ) ' '( Hiriger and Buratro go to their ball forms ) ' '( Osbyss Tigator comes out of his ball form, charging towards Aquora ) ' '''( Aquora disappears ) ( Osbyss Tigator stops moving ) ' '( Aquora appears behind Tigator ) ' '''Osbyss Tigator) Not smart! *Slashes Aquora with tail* ' '( Aquora falls as water, but appears in-front of Tigator ) ' '( Aquora releases a watery blast ) ' '''( Tigator blasts to the watery ground ) ( Aquora actually charges towards Tigator ) ' '( Tigator slowly gets up with his three legs; his fourth leg still in major pain ) ' '( Aquora disappears ) ( Tigator spins with a tail slash ) ' '( Aquora appears, spilt in half ) ( Aquora starts to turn to energy ) D-BC: Episode 66 '' D-BC: Episode 65 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Buratro Category:Arric Category:Hiriger Category:Blueking4ever Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Samantha Category:Serenity Category:Alexandria Category:May Category:Aquora